


La cucina dei desideri

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Orgy, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Le cene annuali di Cesare Drummond erano famose per i regali che il padrone di casa elargiva ai suoi ospiti. Regali del tutto casuali dato che quel vecchio volpone si era sempre vantato di lasciare tutto al caso e alla fortuna degli invitati.Daniel estrae il suo regalo, ma è molto diverso da qualunque cosa potesse aspettarsi.





	La cucina dei desideri

**Author's Note:**

> Altra storia per la Maritombola plottata con 15 orge e mai completata. Ce la farò a concluderla prima dell'inizio della nuova edizione? XD

Daniel aveva incontrato Cesare Drummond qualche mese prima, per puro caso. Aveva visto un ragazzino che passeggiava con un cane mentre stava facendo jogging nelle vie della città nella quale si era trasferito da un paio di settimane, e si era accorto che una macchina stava per investirlo. Correre verso di lui era stato un istinto naturale, anche se i ricordi di come era riuscito a spingerlo lontano dal pericolo erano abbastanza confusi. Alla fine erano finiti entrambi al pronto soccorso per curare qualche escoriazione e per assicurarsi che nessuno dei due avesse niente di rotto, ed era stato lì che si era reso conto di chi fosse, con esattezza, quel ragazzino. Niente meno che il nipote del ricchissimo e famosissimo Cesare Drummond, figlio del primogenito morto ormai quindici anni prima durante in un incidente aereo.  
Non appena aveva saputo del suo gesto eroico, o almeno così lo aveva definito il giovane Adrian anche se Daniel pensava che fosse un'esagerazione, il vecchio magnate aveva deciso di dimostrargli tutta la sua gratitudine. Gli aveva subito offerto una lauta ricompensa, assegno che Daniel aveva rifiutato con notevole indignazione. A quel punto aveva chiesto al suo segretario di raccogliere informazioni su di lui e quell'uomo, che doveva di sicuro essere un genio o un demonio, era riuscito a scoprire tutto ciò che lo riguardava in circa quindici minuti. Daniel avrebbe voluto rifiutare l'offerta che il patriarca dei Drummond gli aveva fatto subito dopo aver saputo quale era la sua occupazione, ma il lavoro era lavoro e poter vantare i Drummond tra i suoi clienti avrebbe fatto decollare la sua attività in pochissimo tempo.  
Gli ci erano voluti tre mesi di lavoro quasi esclusivo, ma aveva reso il giardino di casa Drummond una vera e propria opera d'arte, talmente bello che il padrone di casa aveva deciso di tenere lì l'evento più importante della famosa cena annuale che dava ormai da vent'anni. Cena alla quale, naturalmente, Daniel era stato invitato come amico intimo della famiglia. E, per quanto l'avrebbe ritenuto assurdo quando aveva iniziato a lavorare lì, doveva ammettere che si era davvero affezionato a tutti i Drummond: Cesare, che si era dimostrato più alla mano di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato, il figlio August con il quale aveva instaurato una splendida amicizia e, naturalmente, il piccolo Adrian, che lo adorava.  
E quando li aveva conosciuti non avrebbe nemmeno lontanamente pensato che si sarebbe potuto divertire a un evento del genere, alla presenza di decine di persone ricche e famose e altrettanto snob, e invece era stata un'esperienza molto piacevole, forse anche perché August e Adrian non lo avevano mai lasciato solo con quella gente. Perciò eccolo lì, nel giardino che aveva creato con le sue mani, ad aspettare come tutti il tanto atteso evento.  
Le cene annuali di Cesare Drummond erano famose per i regali che il padrone di casa elargiva ai suoi ospiti. Regali del tutto casuali dato che quel vecchio volpone si era sempre vantato di lasciare tutto al caso e alla fortuna degli invitati. Quando la serata era quasi giunta al termine, i camerieri allestivano un secondo buffet, molto diverso da quello servito per cena. C'era un numero di piatti uguale a quello degli ospiti presenti e non ce n'era uno uguale all'altro. Il padrone di casa invitava i presenti a scegliere il loro piatto preferito tra quelli esposti, chiamandoli uno per uno secondo l'ordine scelto da lui personalmente. Ogni piatto poggiava su una scatola anziché su un vassoio, dentro ciascuna di queste c'era il regalo vero e proprio, una parte di esso o le indicazioni su dove andare a prenderlo. Si andava dagli assegni alle auto, dai gioielli agli appartamenti, fino ad arrivare alle cose più semplici come i libri o i biglietti per uno spettacolo teatrale. La cosa particolare era che gli ospiti dicevano sempre che ciò che avevano ricevuto in dono era qualcosa che avevano davvero desiderato. Era per questo che Cesare chiamava quel particolare momento delle cene la sua cucina dei desideri. Daniel era abbastanza sicuro che Cesare sapesse con esattezza quali erano i piatti preferiti di tutti i suoi ospiti e che quindi l'assegnazione dei regali non fosse per niente casuale come voleva dare a intendere, ma era comunque curioso di scoprire cosa avesse preparato per lui.  
Con sua somma sorpresa, il primo nome che il vecchio Drummond chiamò fu proprio il suo. Il ragazzo avanzò verso il tavolo imbandito, lo studiò con attenzione e poi afferrò ciò che lo ispirava di più: un bellissimo cupcake perfettamente dorato, ricoperto con della golosissima crema al burro e guarnito con due cuori di zucchero, uno nero e uno bianco. Daniel non era mai riuscito a resistere ai dolci e i cupcake erano in assoluto i suoi dolci preferiti. Lo addentò con gusto e solo a quel punto aprì la scatola sopra il quale era appoggiato. Dentro c'era un foglio di pergamena che sembrava molto costoso e nient'altro.  
'Il tuo regalo è in cima alla torretta.'  
Daniel sapeva che la torretta del castello che i Drummond chiamavano casa era perfettamente arredata, come il resto dell'immensa costruzione, e che il piano più alto conteneva una stanza panoramica, anche se lui non l'aveva mai vista. Gli avevano detto che faceva parte degli appartamenti privati di August e, anche se erano ormai diventati molto amici, Daniel non era mai stato nelle sue stanze.  
Quando la serata finì e tutti gli altri ospiti se ne furono andati, fu proprio l'unico figlio sopravvissuto di Cesare Drummond ad accompagnarlo a prendere il suo regalo. Solo che il suo regalo non era qualcosa che lui avrebbe potuto prendere. Semmai era proprio il contrario.  
August lo fece entrare nella stanza e si chiuse la porta alle spalle mentre accendeva la luce. Fu solo a quel punto che Daniel si rese conto che quel posto era già occupato. Da quattro uomini, per la precisione, tutti alti, muscolosi e bellissimi. E tutti completamente nudi ed eccitati, cose che non potevano essere ignorate se ti venivano sbattute in faccia come loro stavano facendo con lui.  
Daniel si girò verso August in cerca di spiegazioni e l'amico gli sorrise.  
“Un giorno hai lasciato il tuo computer in camera di Adrian. Non voleva fare nulla di male ma ha dato un'occhiata al suo contenuto, e poi ha fatto vedere anche a me quello che ha trovato. Abbiamo capito che era una la tua fantasia più grande e abbiamo voluto realizzarla. Non sei obbligato, è ovvio, ma...”  
August non concluse la frase, non ne aveva bisogno perché il suo significato era molto chiaro. Daniel era arrabbiato per quello che i Drummond avevano fatto, tutti e tre, ed era tremendamente in imbarazzo perché era chiaro che tutti loro sapevano in che modo avrebbe potuto passare la notte. In quel momento voleva solo urlare contro August tutta la sua rabbia e la sua frustrazione, voleva fargli capire quanto quella cosa lo stesse facendo sentire a disagio e inferiore rispetto a lui, che era arrivato a pagargli dei gigolò. Allo stesso tempo, però, era vero che era una situazione sulla quale aveva sempre fantasticato, fin da quando aveva capito di essere gay, da ragazzino, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di farlo perché era comunque una situazione pericolosa in cui infilarsi. Con August, però, sapeva di non correre alcun rischio e sarebbe stato un bugiardo se avesse negato che l'idea lo tentava, e non poco.  
Alla fine, decise che una cosa non escludeva l'altra. Quella notte si sarebbe goduto il suo regalo e la mattina dopo avrebbe fatto ai tre Drummond una lavata di testa che non avrebbero mai dimenticato. Iniziò a spogliarsi non appena ebbe definito il suo piano d'azione, dando le spalle a August. Gli altri quattro uomini gli rivolsero occhiate di apprezzamento e sorrisi invitanti e lui decise che avrebbe nascosto a tutti i costi l'imbarazzo e che si sarebbe lasciato andare. Attraversò la stanza a passo deciso, salì sull'enorme letto che si stagliava al centro della camera e si stese prono, sistemandosi un paio di cuscini sotto lo stomaco per fare in modo di avere il sedere in alto.  
“La nostra Lady è molto semplice da capire, secondo voi sarà così semplice anche da accontentare?” commentò qualcuno alle sue spalle.  
Daniel non capì chi era stato a parlare e, in tutta onestà, non gli interessava per niente. Tutto quello che voleva era che quegli uomini facessero ciò per cui erano lì e che se lo scopassero. Tutti quanti. Senza dargli tregua.  
La prima carezza sulla sua schiena lo fece sussultare, poi le mani sulla sua pelle si moltiplicarono e lui iniziò a rilassarsi. Dita sconosciute entrarono e uscirono dalla sua apertura, senza che lui opponesse loro la minima resistenza, abituandolo e allargandolo per ciò che sarebbe arrivato dopo.  
E quello che arrivò, quando era ormai così eccitato che gli sembrava di impazzire, fu lungo, caldo e decisamente grosso. Daniel si fece mettere a quattro zampe, mentre veniva scopato quella prima volta, ma si rifiutò di girarsi. E continuò a rifiutarsi anche tutte le volte successive. Guardarli in faccia avrebbe permesso alla realtà di colpirlo con tutta la sua forza, mentre lui desiderava solo vivere il suo sogno e goderselo fino in fondo, in tutti i sensi.  
E godere fu esattamente ciò che fece. Per ore. Era abbastanza convinto che tutti e quattro si fossero fatti più di un paio di giri dentro di lui, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di lamentarsene.  
Poi, quando ormai era completamente distrutto, tutto finì. Daniel era steso sulle lenzuola di seta stropicciate, il viso affondato tra i cuscini, quando avvertì il materasso che si alzava e abbassava mentre gli altri scendevano dal letto. Il rumore della porta che si apriva e si chiudeva, qualche istante dopo, lo informò che nella stanza erano rimasti solo in due.  
“Ti è piaciuto lo spettacolo?” chiese a August.  
“Sì, molto” gli rispose lui, e Daniel capì che gli si era avvicinato talmente tanto da essere in piedi al suo fianco.  
“Vuoi favorire anche tu?” lo invitò, sollevando leggermente i fianchi come a volerlo tentare.  
“Dipende” ponderò August. “Se lo farò mi guarderai negli occhi? Oppure mi tratterai come tutti gli altri, usandomi solo come un giocattolo?”  
Daniel sentì un tutto al cuore a quelle parole. Guardarlo mentre facevano sesso avrebbe sottinteso un sacco di implicazioni e lui non sapeva se era pronto ad affrontarle. Il solo fatto che August gli avesse fatto quella domanda, però, significava che quelle implicazioni le conosceva anche lui ed era pronto a farsene carico. Daniel ci pensò con attenzione, ma fu solo quando capì che August si stava allontanando di nuovo, probabilmente perché aveva preso il suo silenzio per un rifiuto, che prese la sua decisione. Si girò sulla schiena e allungò una mano verso di lui.  
“Ti sto guardando” disse in un sussurro, e pochi istanti dopo August era steso su di lui.  
“Non ti permetterò mai più di distogliere lo sguardo da me, né ora né mai! E non ti lascerò più a nessun altro!” gli promise e, stranamente, Daniel non si sentì per niente intimorito. Al contrario, la prospettiva del loro futuro insieme lo riempiva di gioia e aspettativa.

La mattina dopo vennero svegliati entrambi dalla porta della stanza che si apriva con forza e da una voce irata.  
“Se pensi di potertelo tenere tutto per te te lo puoi scordare” sentenziò Cesare Drummond, occhieggiando il figlio con sguardo truce, menre alle sue spalle Adrian fissava lo zio con un broncio delizioso.  
“È il mio compagno, certo che me lo tengo tutto per me” fu la risposta piccata di August.  
“Tra poco diventerà mio figlio a tutti gli effetti, non appena ci farai il favore di darti una mossa e sposarlo. Ho dei diritti su di lui!”  
Dopo quell'uscita Daniel decise che era arrivato il momento che qualcuno rimettesse in riga i membri viziati di quella famiglia.  
“Basta così!” li interruppe, alzando la voce. “Cesare e Adrian, voi andate a fare colazione. Io e August vi raggiungiamo tra pochi minuti, il tempo di fare una doccia veloce e vestirci. E vi consiglio di prepararvi, perché sono molto arrabbiato con tutti voi. Questa volta non vi salveranno né i vostri soldi né il vostro fascino, metterò un po' di sale in quelle zucche vuote che vi ritrovate al posto delle teste, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio!” e uscì dalla stanza diretto verso il bagno che sapeva esserci al piano inferiore, lasciandosi dietro tre uomini perplessi e molto preoccupati.


End file.
